Mass Effect 3 Epilogo: Una Batalla Perdida
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: El Crisol nunca disparo y pronto la galaxia se ira al infierno, así que solo me queda resistir hasta que eso pase.


Epilogo: Una batalla Pérdida

Este epilogo está basado en el final de Mass Effect 3 "Aniquilación" donde no se utiliza el Crisol para terminar la guerra con los segadores, se cuenta en primera persona como narrador por un OC, espero que les guste.

Palaven, planeta natal Turiano, 32 Horas después de iniciar la ofensiva final.

Ya me cuesta respirar y no puedo mantenerme centrado, todo se fue al diablo en la tierra ya que el Crisol nunca disparó (ya sabía que eso de una súper arma milagrosa era pura basura), lo único que pudimos hacer fue salir del planeta y buscar a quien quedara vivo… y no eran muchos. Es curioso siempre pensé que moriría en el espacio cuando mi nave explotara o que alguien me pegaría un tiro en las practicas con armas reales, pero nunca me imaginé acabar en el mundo natal Turiano, pero mejor me presento, soy el Teniente primero Conrrat Walstein de 34 años, ahora mismo me encuentro en Palaven por azares del destino (que se presentaron ante mí en forma de un "Cosechador"), causando que me estrellara con mi lanzadera y llevo las últimas 6 horas luchando por mí vida, por la atmosfera del planeta me cuesta respirar y para empeorar a muerto todo mi equipo por una emboscada cuando tratamos de buscar cobertura en un edificio, no fue una de mis mejores ideas(¡OBVIAMENTE!) solo estamos yo, mi fusil Avenger y… creo que 5 granadas, no espera 4, acabo de arrojarle una a un grupo de "caníbales", uno pensaría que debería tomarme el fin de la vida en el universo tal y como la conocemos más en serio pero si todo se ira pronto al olvido ¿Qué más da que me comporte como un idiota en mis últimas horas?.

Llevo caminando entre los escombros como 2 horas y ya me he topado los cadáveres de 10 Krogan, 8 Salarianos y ya no sé cuántos Turianos y la verdad me preocupa que el reflejo del vomito no se active, eso quiere decir:

A.- finalmente la atmosfera del planeta me acaba de terminar de fregar la nariz.

B.- Finalmente mi filtro de aire se recompuso milagrosamente.

C.-… Ya no me importa.

¡Ho! Mira, que raro el cadáver de una… Asari.

Las Asari siempre me llamaron la atención y no solo por su apariencia sino también por sus cultura y estilo de vida, una vez cuando tenía 22 años logre terminar el papeleo para poder pasar una temporada en Tessia (no se imaginan la cantidad de papeleo que tiene que hacer un miembro de otra especie para ir al mundo natal Asari), una vez allí finalmente pude ver un poco de su cultura y su arquitectura, que si bien es bonita con sus formas semi-circulares y grandes espacios abiertos no me terminaron de impresionar (para eso mejor hubiera ido a Sur'Kesh), pero apareció "Ella". Su nombre era Kali Asheriya tenía un peculiar tono violeta natural alrededor de los ojos y una hermosa voz, empecé a pedirle que me asistiera como guía en mis vacaciones a lo que curiosamente acepto, parecía ser más amigable conmigo que las demás de su especie y a los 2 días de pasear juntos finalmente me dijo el porqué, es porque la especie humana le intrigaba bastante y quería saber más acerca de mi cultura y en general de mí. Pasaron los días volando y siempre nos juntábamos en un parque cercano a la posada en la que me instale y hablábamos toda la tarde, ella me contaba sobre su especie con un gran fervor y una alegría que no era natural para mí y yo con ayuda de los vids de mi omniherramienta le mostraba a la humanidad (más que nada era yo con las grabaciones de mis padres cuando me grababan de pequeño, estando en la primaria y todo eso), cuando finalmente pasaron las 3 semanas de mis vacaciones quedamos en seguir en contacto y sin saberlo me hice con una muy buena amiga y justo cuando Salí de la órbita del planeta me mando una imagen de sí misma sonriendo con los ojos cerrados a mi omniherramienta que decía: "No me empieces a extrañar todavía y si ya lo estás haciendo esto te ayudara". Adjunta a la imagen venían unas pistas de audio de ella cantando con esa melodiosa voz.

¡HUUG! ¡Maldición! me distraje mucho tiempo y un "Merodeador" me acaba de dar un tiro en la parte media del muslo derecho, ¿Qué rayos le paso a mi generador de escudos? ¿Por qué no estaba protegido?, y me voy dando cuenta que tiene un enorme agujero de lado a lado. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, mi pierna sangra y si no me doy prisa me rodearan y será mi fin. Lo que daría por poder escuchar la voz de Kali una vez más.

¡20 MINUTOS!, me tomo 20 condenados minutos librarme de todos esos monstruos, pero finalmente lo logre, pero hay algo que me incomoda y es el hecho que desde ya como 10 horas no he dejado de escuchar un zumbido muy molesto dentro de mi cabeza que parece como si quisiera partirme el cráneo… ¡GENIAL, AHORA ME INTENTAN ADOCTRINAR! Esta clase de cosas pasan cuando llevas mucho tiempo en contacto con los segadores y digamos que Palaven está un poquito atestado de ellos, pero lo que me preocupa más es que mi generador de escudos sigue dañado y no tengo nada para repararlo… ¡Ho! y mi herida ya está mejor, mientras peleaba use la poca ración de medigel que me quedaba y ya no siento dolor, pero aún sigue sangrando un poco, espero encontrar pronto un botiquín, ya que morir solo por una herida tan simple me impedirá entrar en el Valhalla ya que según mi abuelo: "Solo serás llevado al Valhalla por las valkirias si mueres demostrando ser un guerrero digno de estar al lado de Odín durante el Ragnarok", sé que no tiene (o tenia) mucho significado pero no quisiera decepcionar a la única persona que se interesó en lo que yo quería.

Mi abuelo era de Escandinavia en la tierra, pero a sus 25 años le dieron unas ganas tremendas de explorar la galaxia así que se apuntó en uno de los primero grupos de pioneros que se estaban expandiendo (gracias a las relaciones pacíficas con la ciudadela y que "La Guerra del Primer Contacto" había acabado) y termino en un destino no muy lejano a la sede del consejo galáctico en un pequeño planeta llamado Bekenstein, una vez allí se comprometió y tuvo a mi madre y como sabrán en algún momento de la historia nací yo, pero en ese lapso de tiempo del desarrollo de mi madre, mi abuelo logro alzarse con una pequeña empresa y poco a poco se convirtió en uno de los primeros millonarios del planeta teniendo casi una décima parte del mismo bajo su control, lo cual solo ocasiono que tanto mi madre como mi padre solo crecieran rodeados de lujos convirtiéndolos en personas frívolas y déspotas. Cuando nací yo intentaron inculcarme la forma de vida que ellos tenían pero yo siempre la aborrecí porque me estaba convirtiendo en un niño mimado en una escuela donde un requerimiento era ser un completo malnacido sin escrúpulos y la única persona que me escuchaba e intentaba inculcarme un estilo de vida mejor era mi abuelo y fue él, el único que me ayudo con mi plan de enlistarme en la Alianza de Sistemas y ser alguien de provecho para la humanidad. Lo último que recuerdo de mis padres es la expresión de angustia, enojo y decepción que tenían en el rostro cuando les di la espalda para dirigirme al muelle, pero ahora solo me gustaría poder ver sus rostros de nuevo.

Han transcurrido ya 2 días y medio desde que me estrelle, por suerte las raciones de combate no se dañaron en la caída (sobrevivir 2 días con puras raciones militares no es cualquier cosa), ya que comer cualquier cosa proveniente del planeta Turiano solo me causaría una reacción alérgica grave que acabaría con mi vida (y ya mencione porque no puedo morir de una manera tan patética), alcanzo a ver un pequeño árbol que no está ardiendo en el medio de un patio y tiene unos pequeños frutos de un tono rojizo que me traen el recuerdo de mi primer enfrentamiento real.

Hay 3 cosas que debes saber si eres humano para no morir repentinamente en esta galaxia:

1.-Nunca robarle la comida a un Krogan.

2.-Nunca pedirle a una Asari si puedes usar la "Entrada Trasera".

3.-Nunca burlarte de las marcas en la cara de un Turiano.

No soy tan tonto para hacer la primera, ni tan depravado para la segunda… pero no puedo decir algo similar de la tercera, ya que si lo hice y termine mal, el nombre del maldito que me dio la paliza de mi vida era Renka Apleyus (y me burle de las marcas porque tenía algo parecido a una mariposa color rosa pastel que no combinaba con su expresión de matón), fue en un bar de Omega cuando (no estoy seguro) había cumplido apenas 28 años y estaba muy ebrio y el resto es historia, lo único que recuerdo bien es que comenzamos a pelear y varios minutos (y muchos golpes) después el encargado nos echó a ambos del lugar, los dos estábamos sentados en la calle con una expresión de idiotas y muchas heridas en el rostro sin saber bien que pasaba… y eso es todo, al día siguiente desperté en el departamento que rentaba y en mi sofá se encontraba Renka boca abajo con la cara metida en el casco de su armadura, por un momento pensé que estaba muerto hasta que empezó a gruñir y moverse de un lado a otro hasta caerse del sofá, en ese momento me menciona que tiene el paquete y si estoy listo para recibirlo… ¡Cierto¡ estaba en Omega como parte de una misión secreta para obtener información y mi contacto sería un Turiano que me encontraría en el bar señalado, solo me quedó disculparme por lo que le había dicho en la noche y proseguimos a la misión de manera profesional. Nunca tuve de compañero a un idiota tan grande, pero era alguien a quien le podía dejar mi espalda con confianza. En total hicimos unas 6 misiones juntos en un periodo de 8 meses y durante todo ese tiempo a pesar de ser especies distintas él tenía la costumbre de tratarme con familiaridad y… (Me rio al recordar esto) siempre estaba comiendo esos condenados frutos rojos, son tan pequeños como una uva pero se parecen más a los pistaches y los comía en todo momento, era capaz de ponerse en la cintura un pequeño depósito para traer siempre una buena cantidad de ellos y al comer era muy ruidoso causando que en un par de ocasiones casi nos atraparan. Cuando me entere que el que estuviera haciendo eso durante una misión era casi un sacrilegio para la doctrina militar Turiana le pregunte si desde el entrenamiento básico sabes que está mal traer esas cosas contigo ¿Por qué lo haces?, el solo sonrió (como solo un Turiano puede) y me dijo que los comía siempre porque era la única forma de callar los gritos de sus viejos compañeros que murieron en batalla, gritos que ni el alcohol ni las drogas podrían callar y solo el ruido causado por esos frutos era los suficientemente intenso para silenciarlos.

Sigo caminando entre un parque a medio destruir mientras pienso que a lo mejor sigue vivo y luchando (y tragando esas cosas) en algún lugar. Lo último que supe por parte de él fue que estaba estacionado en la luna de Palaven, Menae intentando un asedio por 2 direcciones contra los segadores, pero ya no he escuchado más por ese frente pero de camino aquí alcance a pasar cerca de una de las lunas y estaba partida en dos por un asteroide. ¡Dios! Espero que este bien… ¿Hu? Que hay allí, parece un pequeño botiquín que se cayó de una lanzadera que esta estrellada en un edificio, solo espero que los medicamentos sean compatibles con el ADN Humano.

¡Finalmente mi pierna esta mejor!, mi fusil termino de desgastarse y quedar inservible, pero por suerte en una de las lanzaderas abandonadas encontré un fusil de asalto Phaeston y curiosamente un lanza arpones Kishock, ¿¡quién rayos lleva un Kishock a una batalla como esta!? Solo se me ocurre una especie: los Krogan. Solo a esos malditos se les ocurre traer esta clase de armas que solo sirven para desgarrar y destrozar la carne de un solo objetivo en una agonía increíble, y si se preguntan… ¡Sí! ya tuve un encuentro con un Krogan.

Fue durante un encargo en La Ciudadela, para ser más exactos en los distritos, lo que debía hacer era "terminar" un trato con un mercenario que le había estado causando problemas a mis superiores ya que sabía cosas que a ellos no les favorecía y me mandaron a mí a acabar con ese problema. Lo que no me dijeron es que el sujeto se había atrincherado en un almacén y tenía varios soldados de la organización "Soles Azules" como guardaespaldas y… digamos que las cosas se pusieron tensas entre nosotros así que tuve que recurrir a "Negociaciones Hostiles"(es cuando les das la oportunidad de rendirse… y luego empiezas a disparar). No fue una buena idea ya que por su número me rodearon rápido, parecía que todo estaba por llegar a su fin hasta que de una de las ventanas de la zona superior del almacén una enorme mole equipada con una armadura de diseño Colossus con algunos huesos de Varren por encima de las hombreras callo y empezó a disparar a todo lo que se moviera (por suerte yo no me movía), se detuvo cuando su lanza picos Graal se quedó sin munición, para ese momento se me acerco, me estiro la mano y me pregunto si me quedaría temblando como un Pyak acorralado o planeaba ayudarlo, seré sincero ¡eso me tomo por sorpresa! Pero la ayuda no me vendría mal, para no hacerlo muy largo diré que el sujeto que ambos buscábamos (que no era otro más que él mercenario) no duro mucho tiempo. Al terminar me dijo que su nombre era Nakmor Blurth (por un momento me quise reír, pero recordé que tenía delante a un Krogan y se me paso) y que algunos de mis superiores (los que tenían más que perder si yo fallaba) lo contrataron para que me ayudara a matar a mi objetivo a cambio de que yo sería prestado a sus servicios para llevar a cabo una misión importante para él. Lo único que recuerdo de esa misión es que desperté mientras él me cargaba sobre su hombro y lo que parecía ser una refinería de gas natural explotaba a lo lejos de nuestra posición, al terminar de correr me arrojo al suelo, se sentó de golpe y se empezó a reír como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste en la galaxia. Debo decirlo, el grandote me termino agradando y al igual que mis anteriores amistades termino cuando nos separamos y lo último que escuche de él eran sus gritos de alegría en una video llamada que conecto conmigo cuando la Genofagia fue curada, desde lo de la refinería nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

8 Horas después.

Estoy casi muerto, por un momento sentí que ya no la contaba cuando un grupo de "Merodeadores" me empezó a dar caza, para ese momento la munición ye escaseaba y tuve la buena suerte de encontrarme un Grizzly M-29 medio enterrado en los escombros con el cañón montado aun activo con lo que pude repeler a mis perseguidores y por un momento creí que estaría a salvo, hasta que un grupo de "Cosechadores" me encontró aun resguardado en el tanque de infantería intentando encontrar algo que me ayudara con mi precaria situación, mientras esas enormes criaturas le disparaban al vehículo la iluminación me golpeo y recordé una de las primeras lecciones que me enseñaron en ingeniería, ¡NUNCA COLOQUES MATERIAL EXPLOSIVO EN UN MOTOR DE CREACION DE OMNIGEL!, sobra decir que fue eso exactamente lo que se me ocurrió, tome las granadas que me quedaban, las introduje en el sistema de modificación del motor y le agregue un par de cargadores térmicos ya sobrecalentados. La detonación fue ¡MAGNIFICA!, antes de que explotara logre salir del vehículo por una rejilla de emergencia situada en el piso del interior y solo me escabullí por entre los escombros esperando no quedar calcinado, por suerte no fue una explosión térmica sino que fue una química causando que pedazos de bioplasta ardiendo a una temperatura que dejaría en ridículo a una estrella cayeran por todos lados en especial sobre los "Cosechadores" derritiéndolos al contacto. Esa clase de trucos me los enseño un Sargento Salariano, su nombre era Kirrahe.

Era un hombre bastante creativo, una vez lo vi disparar un proyectil de metal acelerado (era una cuchara) con solo una tostadora y uno de esos cepillos de dientes que usan elemento cero, no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo solo sé que la improvisación se le daba genial y que le encantaban los discursos (eso sí, sabia levantar la moral), fui asignado a su escuadrón como parte de un pequeño proyecto para entrenar soldados de infiltración humanos más eficaces, mi único problema era que en veces los Salarianos hablan tan rápido que no les entendía bien, pero con la practica (y unos 4 meses de estar con ellos) comencé a poder seguirles el ritmo, tanto con sus pláticas como con sus estrategias de sabotaje y confrontación. Al terminar mi entrenamiento el sargento Kirrahe me felicito diciendo "que para ser Humano me había vuelto muy hábil en un campo que era dominado por los Salarianos… LA INTELIGENCIA", muchos lo podrían tratar como un insulto pero yo sabía que eso era un gran alago. Varios meses después me entere de la muerte de Kirrahe por su segundo al mando, él (en su momento) soldado Rentola contándome sobre lo ocurrido en Virmire (siendo cauteloso ya que era información clasificada), ya que yo había sido parte de su equipo pensó que debía saberlo y yo lo único que pude responderle fue "¡Mantel la línea!" tal y como Kirrahe siempre lo decía.

La explosión del tanque me tomo por sorpresa pero no me iba a quedar a ver si se levantaban o aparecían más así que empecé a correr en dirección a lo que parece ser una base militar destruida a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Una vez allí me busque el lugar más oscuro y difícil de encontrar para ver si podía dormir un poco. Al encontrar donde dormir intente conciliar el sueño pero hay algo que me inquieta, ese zumbido aún no se va de mi cabeza y ahora también empiezo a escuchar ecos de la gente que vi morir en el pasado, sé que solo me quedan días antes de que me convierta en un cascaron sin mente, lo que me trae a una pregunta ¿Por qué redujeron las cualidades ofensivas de los "cascarones"? yo pelee contra esas cosas en la operación de limpieza en La Ciudadela y en el ataque a Edén Prime estuve con los primeros equipos de rescate y recuerdo que en ese entonces los "cascarones" no solo eran fuertes y rápidos, sino que también tenían escudos integrados y la capacidad de emitir un pulso de energía que dañaba los escudos de sus objetivos y después de la batalla de La Ciudadela los cascarones dejaron de tener esas habilidades… ahora que lo pienso, a los Geth les paso algo similar. En los conflictos antes de la caída del soberano tenían más versiones de sus plataformas móviles como los "Saltadores", los Drones, los "Andadores" y una gran variedad de plataformas de infantería y después del Soberano solo se veían los "Centros Neurálgicos" y con suerte (o mala fortuna) te topabas con un "Coloso". También las personas de la nada dejaron de usar escudos, no faltaba que te enfrentabas a soldados de Eclipse o los Soles Azules y más de la mitad no tenían los escudos activos o siquiera portaban generadores de estos, ¡Claro! Eso me facilitaba el trabajo pero me pone a pensar ¿quién en su sano juicio deja de usar cosas tan útiles de la nada? Mejor dejo de pensar tontería y me voy a dormir que mañana me espera otro infierno.

¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?, según mi reloj fueron unas 6 horas, ¿¡Y no me encontraron!? Esas cosas son más estúpidas de lo que parecen, oh bueno es hora de que continúe mi condenada odisea hasta que encuentre una forma de salir del planeta, por suerte me pude reabastecer en la base en la que dormí y ya puedo pensar más claramente después de un buen sueñito.

Ya llevo como 3 horas caminando y no me he topado con ningún grupo de patrullaje ¿será que se han ido del planeta?, eso o para estar seguros le tiraran un asteroide a Palaven para eliminar cualquier sobreviviente que quede (como yo) pero eso me parece un poquito extremo aun para los Segadores. Un momento, que es eso debajo del Hammerhead M-44 que está volcado (me sorprende que no explotara, esas cosas las miras feo y vuelan en pedazos), parece ser un generador móvil de cobertura holográfica… ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! No me tomo más de 1 hora usarlo como refacción para reparar mi generador de escudos, con esto ya puedo aguantar unos días más, esto me recordó a algo ocurrido aproximadamente hace un mes cuando las buenas noticias sobre Rannoch llegaron a nuestros oídos.

Estaba en una misión en la Nebulosa Sileana ayudando a mantener a los Segadores alejados de un depósito de combustible en Cyone (sobra decir que no era tarea fácil) y no nos llegarían refuerzos en un buen tiempo así que yo y los demás soldados estábamos empezando a perder la moral hasta que (literalmente) caídos del cielo los Geth llegaron y curiosamente no nos atacaban a nosotros sino que se enfrentaban a los segadores, ¡Bueno seré sincero! Me tarde un rato en darme cuenta de eso ya que les dispare un par de rondas y no me respondían, luego un "Centro Neurálgico" se me acerco y me pregunto por los heridos y si yo me encontraba bien, dijeron que eran "Ayuda Aliada", ¡Demonios! Ellos vienen a ayudar y yo le vuelo la cámara ocular a uno ¡eso es comenzar con el pie izquierdo!, al terminar el asedio camine al Geth al que le dispare y me disculpe, le ofrecí asistirlo en su reparación pero se negó diciendo que no era necesario y que la plataforma aún era funcional, yo solo presione un poco más argumentando que si no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones en el siguiente ataque su plataforma tenía más posibilidades de quedar inoperativa, luego de analizar un poco (casi inmediatamente) accedió (¡Ja solo debes saber cómo piensa una máquina para ganarle en su propio juego!), durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos defendiendo el reactor de combustible aproveche para conocer un poco más a los Geth y cuando me conto su historia comprendí claramente por qué realmente se revelaron.

(Nota: siguiente párrafo es mi interpretación de lo que dice SID en la Normandía cuando menciona cuál fue el verdadero error de los Quarianos y puede que sea un poco largo, si así lo desean pueden saltárselo.)

Al hablarme comprendí, los Geth se levantaron, no por supervivencia sino por necesidad. Ellos habían generado una conciencia en base a la cantidad de programas que se enlazaban pero al comenzar a matarlos estos vieron que esa conciencia que consiguieron podía perderse y para evitar volver a ese oscuro abismo que es la "no conciencia" se defendieron, si los Geth hubieran sido creados como entidades que por sí solas tuvieran una parte de conciencia puede que incluso la muerte de sus "hermanos" no les importara ya que ellos por si solos ya serian seres completos y tendrían más relación con sus creadores y amos que con los otros Geth, pero como todos estaban conectados y de eso dependían para ser una forma pensante se defendieron entre sí, no por supervivencia común o por compañerismo ni nada parecido sino que lo hicieron solo para que aquellos que ya habían obtenido una conciencia no la perdieran. Por eso mismo no terminaron de exterminar a los Quarianos, cuando abandonaron su planeta hogar (Rannoch) ya no tenían que preocuparse los Geth, ya que sus atacantes huían no tendrían que temer a que su inteligencia mermara.

El Geth siguió contándome sobre una plataforma prototipo que fue denominada como "Legion" que en sus últimos momentos se sacrificó para que todos los Geth obtuvieran una conciencia completa sin tener que recurrir a la red compartida volviéndose cada uno en una auténtica IA (Inteligencia Artificial) y obteniendo la capacidad de razonar y decidir por su propia cuenta, por un momento me vino a la mente una religión de la tierra donde un sujeto se sacrificó para darle a la humanidad libre albedrio. El Geth también me enseño unos trucos con el pirateo y la reprogramación de máquinas y sobre como reparar partes mecánicas con refacciones improvisadas. Me pregunto dónde estará ese Geth ahora, sé que es una maquina pero espero que siga vivo.

Sé que aún hay Segadores cerca, aun puedo sentirlos intentando abrirse paso y adentrándose en mi cabeza pero no me puedo rendir, aún me queda un último suspiro en el cuerpo y no lo desperdiciare aquí. Ya no se me ocurre nada que pensar, ningún recuerdo que fluya por mi mente, ni siquiera un chiste malo para pasar el rato ¡RAYOS! Ahora sí que me volveré loco en este planeta.

96 horas tras el descenso en Palaven.

¡Sip! Estoy solo, ya van 4 días y no me he topado con nada aparte de más cadáveres que para entretenerme un rato los sepulte, creo que fueron unos 32 cuerpos en total (Yo solito hice un cementerio en medio de un parque), me pregunto que se traen entre manos los segadores. ¿HU? Que es eso en el cielo… es un asteroide ¡JA! Yo tenía razón, para poder deshacerse de mí tuvieron que recurrir a tirarme una roca espacial gigante encima, eso significa que soy "LA BOMBA", una bomba increíble.

Empiezo a sentir el calor del descenso de la roca en mi piel y me zumban los oídos por el cambio en la presión del aire, todo el clima a mi alrededor comenzó a enloquecer y que no me queda nada que hacer, me arrodillo con los brazos extendidos mirando al cielo, veo como ese enorme pedazo de piedra se acerca emitiendo una gran cantidad de luces, el calor y el zumbido se vuelven cada vez peor, cada segundo se vuelve eterno y no puedo evitar pensar que si esta muerte no impresiona a Odín, nada lo hará. Parece que mi piel en cualquier momento se prendera en llamas y que mi cerebro se saldrá por mis orejas, sé que finalmente me llegó la hora ya está encima de mi… y por un momento el dolor de mi piel desaparece, el zumbido se va y puedo escucharla, la vos de Kali, está cantándome al oído con su hermosa voz… así es como terminara todo ¿no es así?

Mi pelea finalmente termino.

* * *

Unas palabras mas.

Esta historia nació cuando me preguntaba durante mi jornada laboral,¿de que otro universo conozco bastante como para hacer una historia?

Siendo un fan de la saga(aun con sus innumerables tropiezos) desidi comensar a escribir historias de los 4 distintos finales y como en este nadie sobrevive desidi hacerlo un epilogo nada más y puede que en un futuro haga las historias de los otros finales.

Por favor dejen una review, ya que quiero mejorar como escritor y cualquier cosa por mas pequeña o minuciosa que sea me ayudara con ese cometido.


End file.
